The Promise among The Stars
by Alice Klein
Summary: Dan langit musim panas yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang akan menjadi saksi bagi mereka berdua./"Akashi-kun, daisuki,"/Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu pertama kali, Tetsuya."/ Requested by Suki Pie and also my first fic. Happy Reading, Review please! X3


Tanggal tujuh bulan tujuh dan Kuroko Tetsuya bukan seorang yang pelupa ataupun pikun sehingga ia sadar kalau ini adalah hari _tanabata_. Satu-satunya hari dalam setahun dimana _Orihime_ dan _Hikoboshi_ dapat bertemu, hari dimana mereka dapat melepas rindu satu sama lain.

Dan, ya... walaupun Kuroko sendiri tahu kalau cerita tersebut hanya legenda zaman dulu, namun pemuda dengan iris _aquamarine_ itu selalu tidak sabar menunggu perayaan rutin ini karena ia senang dan sangat menikmati keindahan langit di malam itu setiap tahunnya.

Bintang _Vega_ dan bintang _Altair_ yang dipisahkan oleh galaksi bima sakti akan terlihat jelas serta indah di malam musim panas itu. Juga beberapa bintang lain yang turut menemani sang putri penenun dengan sang pemuda pengembala, seolah menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan mereka berdua.

Setiap tahun, biasanya pemuda bersurai biru langit itu hanya akan merayakan peringatan tersebut di rumah bersama keluarga kecilnya. Sang ibunda akan memasak masakan di dapur, sang ayah yang memasang beberapa batang bambu di depan rumahnya dan sang nenek yang akan menceritakan legenda yang sama pada Kuroko setiap tahunnya.

Tapi tahun ini berbeda karena ia akan merayakan festival _tanabata_ bersama teman lamanya.

Ya, teman lama. Sosok yang Kuroko rindukan dan—walaupun enggan mengakuinya—sosok yang sebenarnya sudah Kuroko sukai sejak dulu, sejak mereka berdua pertama kali berjumpa.

**.**

**.**

**"The Promise among The Stars"**

**Request fic for Suki Pie**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story by : Alice Klein**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

Bermula sehari sebelumnya, Kuroko Tetsuya pergi berbelanja seorang diri ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Tugas dari sang ibunda, untuk persiapan malam _tanabata_ katanya sehingga Kuroko harus menuruti permintaan ibunya untuk membeli beberapa barang yang dibutuhkan. Setelah berbelanja, Kuroko pun memutuskan untuk segera bergegas pulang ke rumah. Ia pikir, tidak baik membuat ibunya menunggu terlalu lama.

Namun rencananya pupus seketika saat di jalan ia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan seseorang yang sangat familiar di matanya.

Tentunya ia yakin kalau orang itu benar-benar orang yang ia kenal. _Well_, memangnya berapa besar kemungkinan seseorang yang memiliki rambut merah menyala serta memiliki iris berbeda warna—terutama iris kanan berwarna merah serta iris kiri berwarna emas—di Jepang?

Orang itu menyapanya ketika mereka bertatap muka dan tak lupa manampakkan senyuman tipis yang selalu Kuroko ingat. Kuroko pun membalas sapaannya dan disertai senyuman simpul ia lalu berkata, _"Lama tidak berjumpa, Akashi-kun."_.

Akashi Seijuurou, itulah nama orang yang ditemuinya tempo hari. Dengan penampilannya yang sekarang, pemuda itu tidak banyak berubah seingat Kuroko. Masih dengan tatapan tajam itu dan senyuman yang terkadang terlihat seperti seringai. Dan entah kenapa Kuroko Tetsuya merindukan semua hal tersebut.

Pemuda dengan iris dwi warna itu mantan kapten tim basketnya saat masih SMP dulu dan sekarang setelah lulus, mereka berdua mengambil sekolah dari wilayah yang berbeda. Kuroko masih tetap di Tokyo dan Akashi memilih untuk bersekolah di Kyoto. Jarak yang jauh membuat mereka berdua menjadi jarang bertemu satu sama lain.

Hingga hari itu menjadi pertemuan pertama mereka setelah satu tahun lebih mereka tidak bertemu.

Ah, Kuroko senang dapat bertemu kembali dengan pemuda itu setelah sekian lama dan hingga kini pun perasaannya pada Akashi Seijuurou masih tetap sama. Hanya saja, ia tidak yakin kalau lelaki tersebut mau menerimanya. Ia takut Akashi tidak menerima perasaannya. Sehingga Kuroko hanya dapat menyimpan perasaannya dalam-dalam. Berharap dapat melupakannya walaupun ia tahu itu sulit.

Sang pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ pun mengajak si surai _baby blue_ untuk mengobrol di sebuah taman kota. Mulanya Kuroko mempertimbangkan ajakan Akashi, mengingat kini ia tengah membawa belanjaan yang lumayan banyak. Tapi akhirnya Kuroko memenuhi ajakan pemuda tersebut.

Lagipula sudah lama juga mereka tidak berjumpa, jadi wajar kan kalau mereka ingin bertukar cerita walaupun hanya sebentar?

Awalnya Kuroko bertanya mengapa Akashi berada di Tokyo, mengingat kalau jarak dari Kyoto ke Tokyo tidaklah dekat dan sang pemuda yang diberi pertanyaan pun menjawab kalau ia memiliki urusan di Tokyo sampai dua hari ke depan.

Setelah itu mereka berbincang-bincang ringan, dimulai dari menceritakan soal teman sekolah, jadwal yang semakin padat dan lain sebagainya. Tidak luput pula mereka membicarakan soal hari _tanabata_ yang akan dirayakan keesokan harinya dan Akashi mengajak Kuroko untuk pergi ke kuil bersama-sama untuk merayakan perayaan tersebut. Kuroko pun mengangguk tanda menyetujui ajakan sang pemuda beriris dwi warna itu. Selanjutnya mereka mengakhiri pertemuan hari itu karena sang senja sudah menutup mega-meganya dan tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Dan karena alasan serta ajakan itu, sekarang disinilah ia, menunggu Akashi datang di kuil di tempat yang sudah mereka janjikan kemarin, di bawah gerbang masuk kuil lebih tepatnya.

Kuroko menunggu sambil sesekali menatap langit. Kanvas angkasa itu kini gelap dan tampak bintang-bintang yang menghiasi, tersusun secara berantakan juga abstrak. Kuroko akui bahwa suguhan dari Tuhan untuknya—dan untuk semua orang tentunya—ini sangat indah juga cantik.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu, Tetsuya,"

Suara tadi sontak membuat Kuroko segera menghentikan kegiatannya menatap langit dan mencari asal suara tadi. Ternyata si surai merah—Akashi Seijuurou—sudah berada di depannya.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Akashi-kun," seulas senyum ia tampakkan. "Aku juga baru datang,"

Akashi turut tersenyum tipis membalas senyuman Kuroko, "Untunglah," ucapnya lega. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita berkeliling kuil? Sekalian melihat-lihat,".

Kuroko mengangguk pelan dan mulai mengekor di belakang Akashi yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Festival malam itu ramai. Banyak orang-orang yang juga datang mengunjungi kuil untuk merayakan hari _tanabata_. Ini perayaan setahun sekali lagipula. Jadi wajar kalau semua orang antusias walaupun hanya untuk sekadar berdoa di kuil maupun melihat keindahan bintang-bintang.

Akashi dan Kuroko akhirnya berhenti di salah satu sisi kuil yang tidak terlalu banyak orang. Kuroko tahu kalau Akashi tidak begitu menyukai tempat yang ramai. Jadi wajar kalau ia memilih tempat sepi seperti ini. Dan menurut Kuroko sendiri, tempat ini lumayan bagus karena langit tampak terlihat jelas tanpa ada yang menghalangi.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat langit Tokyo," kata Akashi memecah keheningan. "Dan ternyata, tidak ada yang berubah, semua sama seperti aku melihatnya terakhir kali,"

Kuroko tertawa kecil. "Memangnya Akashi-kun mengharapkan perubahan seperti apa?"

Lelaki dengan iris hetero itu mendengus geli seraya mengedikkan kedua bahunya, "Entahlah," lalu melanjutkan, "Hanya saja saat kita pergi jauh pasti ada sesuatu yang berubah, entah kita sadari atau tidak,"

"Begitukah?"

"Ya, dan aku lihat kau juga tidak berubah, Tetsuya. Sama seperti langit ini."

Kuroko menoleh ke arah Akashi, "Akashi-kun juga tidak berubah," kemudian tersenyum.

Akashi pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kuroko yang kini tengah menatapnya, "Ah, sebelumnya terima kasih sudah menerima tawaranku dan mau menemaniku di sini, Tetsuya."

Terkekeh kecil, Kuroko membalas, "Sama-sama. Terima kasih juga karena sudah mengajakku kemari, Akashi-kun,"

"Sayangnya ini hanya sekali dalam setahun dan aku rasa tidak baik untuk melewatkannya."

Kepala biru cerah itu mengangguk, "Ya, sangat disayangkan kalau kita melewatkan ini semua."

Kembali kedua iris pemuda itu menjelajahi angkasa. Keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang angkat suara. Mereka tahu kalau keduanya kini ingin menikmati kesunyian yang ada, berusaha meresapi ketenangan yang sudah tercipta. Desiran angin malam yang bergemerisik di antara dedaunan pohon bambu juga beberapa serangga musim panas yang menciptakan harmonisasi alam pun turut menemani mereka.

"Akashi-kun,"

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Hari sudah semakin larut, bagaimana kalau kita segera kembali?" ucap Kuroko.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu," Akashi berhenti sebentar dan Kuroko menunggu. "Kita belum menuliskan harapan, bukan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menuliskan harapan lalu menggantungkannya di dahan-dahan rapuh pohon bambu merupakan tradisi yang tidak boleh dilewati saat merayakan _tanabata_.

Sejujurnya Kuroko sendiri tidak mempercayai hal semacam itu. Berbeda dengan salah seorang teman satu timnya dulu sewaktu SMP yang sangat mempercayai peruntungan serta ramalan. Terutama ramalan bintang.

Tapi karena ini tradisi dan Akashi telah mengajaknya—walaupun Kuroko yakin kalau pemuda tersebut tidak mempercayai peruntungan juga seperti dirinya—mau tidak mau, Kuroko harus menuliskan harapannya pada secarik _tanzaku_—kertas tempat menulis harapan—lalu menggantungkannya pada ranting-ranting bambu.

"Apa harapan yang kau tuliskan, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi selesai ia menggantungkan _tanzaku_ berwarna merah miliknya.

"Aku menulis semoga tahun ini keluargaku diberi kesehatan dan semoga aku dapat terus bermain basket," seulas senyum tipis terpoles di wajah sang biru langit.

Akashi terkekeh geli._ Tetsuya benar-benar tidak berubah, eh?_ "Harapan itu tipikal kau sekali, Tetsuya,"

Kedua alis Kuroko menekuk dan bibirnya jadi menekuk cemberut, "Akashi-kun sendiri menuliskan harapan apa?" balas Kuroko tidak mau kalah.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Tidak adil kan kalau hanya aku yang memberitahu apa isi _tanzaku_ milikku,"

Akashi tersenyum tipis, "Isinya kurang lebih sama seperti milikmu, Tetsuya. Aku ingin terus bermain basket," jelas sang pemuda beriris hetero tersebut. "Tapi selain itu juga, aku menulis harapan lain,"

"Harapan lain?"

Kepala merah itu mengangguk pelan, "Sudah lama aku menyukai seseorang,"

DEG!

"Menurutku, dia orang yang sangat menarik," Akashi menjelaskan. "Dan sejak awal, aku merasa kalau ia berbeda dari orang-orang yang sering aku temui,"

Kuroko terdiam.

Akashi sudah menyukai orang lain. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa sakit saat mendengarnya. Perkataan Akashi tadi seperti pernyataan tidak langsung yang menyatakan bahwa Kuroko mendapat penolakan telak dari pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

Apakah ia—Kuroko Tetsuya—sudah terlambat?

"Aku menyukainya. Jadi aku menulis harapan, semoga ia dapat menerima perasaanku juga."

Kuroko lama memberi tanggapan, "_Sou desu ka,_" lalu mencoba tersenyum walaupun terlihat dipaksakan. "Aku yakin, ia akan menjadi orang yang sangat beruntung, Akashi-kun."

Sakit.

Apakah ia harus menyerah begitu saja?

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian darimu, Tetsuya,"

Tidak. Perasaan miliknya ini terlalu egois dan secepatnya ia harus mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan semua.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pu—"

Ucapan Akashi terpotong saat Kuroko menarik _yukata_ miliknya.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi menatap bingung ke arah Kuroko yang menundukan kepalanya.

Setidaknya untuk sekali ini, sebelum Akashi resmi menjadi milik orang lain, Kuroko ingin menyatakan perasaannya.

"Tetsuya, ada—"

"Akashi-kun, _daisuki_,"

Ia sudah tidak memikirkan lagi bagaimana reaksi Akashi selanjutnya. Kuroko hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaan sukanya, sesederhana itu. Setidaknya sekarang Akashi mengetahui apa yang dipendam oleh Kuroko selama ini. Perasaan suka, walaupun nantinya Kuroko tidak akan bisa memiliki Akashi.

Angin malam berhembus. Tidak ada suara.

Apa Akashi marah padanya?

Terdengar suaran Akashi yang mendengus geli, "Dasar bodoh,"

Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya dan dengan gerakan cepat, Akashi langsung menarik tubuh Kuroko agar jatuh ke dalam pelukannya, lalu kemudian ia mendekap tubuh itu erat seperti enggan melepaskan. Akashi pun menenggelamkan dirinya dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _vanilla_ dari tubuh mungil sang pemuda. Aroma yang telah membuatnya candu, entah kenapa.

Mata Kuroko melebar, terkejut. "Akashi-kun—"

"Dasar bodoh," ulang Akashi lagi dan kali ini Kuroko merasa tergelitik saat hembusan napas Akashi menyentuh tengkuknya. "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu pertama kali, Tetsuya."

"Apa maksud, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi melepaskan pelukannya lalu menangkup wajah Kuroko dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan mengunci biru langit itu agar terfokus hanya pada dirinya, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kuroko Tetsuya. Sangat."

Rona kemerahan mulai mewarnai kedua pipi pucat milik Kuroko. Wajahnya pun jadi terasa hangat. "T-tapi bukankah—"

"_Bukankah aku menyukai orang lain_, itu kan yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Biru muda itu mengangguk pelan.

Akashi tersenyum tipis, "Orang yang aku maksud itu kau, Tetsuya. Sejak awal, aku sudah menyukaimu."

Jadi… selama ini Akashi menyukainya? Dan selama ini juga mereka sudah saling menyukai satu sama lain namun keduanya tidak saling menyadari hal itu?

Akashi melepaskan tangannya, "Tapi aku sungguh tidak menyangka kalau kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, Tetsuya." Pemuda itu lalu terkekeh kecil. "Jujur saja, aku sangat senang mengetahui hal itu. Apakah itu tandanya harapanku sudah dikabulkan oleh _kamisama_?"

"Akashi-kun, aku—"

Akashi pun memotong perkataan Kuroko lagi. "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku tidak ingin keluargamu menjadi khawatir karena kau pulang terlalu larut, Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi seraya tersenyum simpul.

**.**

**.**

**Epilog**

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku, Akashi-kun."

"Sama-sama, Tetsuya." Ujung bibir Akashi pun terangkat ke atas, "Omong-omong, urusanku di Tokyo sudah selesai dan besok pagi aku harus kembali ke Kyoto."

Ah, Kuroko ingat. Akashi hanya sebentar di Tokyo untuk mengurusi urusannya.

"Kalau begitu, berhati-hatilah saat di perjalanan nanti, Akashi-kun," tanggap Kuroko seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, aku akan berhati-hati," Jawab Akashi. "Dan aku pasti akan merindukanmu, Tetsuya."

Wajah Kuroko kembali memerah. "Begitu pun denganku, Akashi-kun," terdiam sejenak. "Kapan Akashi-kun kembali lagi ke sini?"

Akashi mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu kapan dan aku harap bisa bertemu lagi denganmu secepatnya," manik merah-emas itu menatap Kuroko lekat-lekat. "Karena aku tidak ingin kita seperti _O__rihime _dan _H__ikoboshi_ yang hanya bisa bertemu sekali dalam setahun."

Kuroko tertawa kecil. "Berjanjilah padaku kalau begitu, Akashi-kun. Kita akan bertemu lagi," Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Iya," Akashi menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari Kuroko. "Aku berjanji, Tetsuya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ketika bintang-bintang bersinar,_

_Berkelap-kelip bagai emas juga permata,_

_Dimana kanvas angkasa pun turut mengambil bagian dari keindahannya,_

_ Dan dalam keheningan sang malam yang berpadu satu, _

_Kedua insan itu berjanji untuk kembali bersua dan bertemu lagi,_

_Suatu saat nanti._

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Hyahoo, minna-san~ Alice di sini!

Well, sebelum-sebelumnya Alice belum pernah publish fic sendiri dan fic bikinan Alice itu kebanyakan collab. Jadi kali ini, Alice minta bantuannya, ya, senpaitachi~ XDD

Soal fic ini, sebenernya Suki udah request dari tahun lalu tapi baru dikerjain sekarang sama Alice. Maafin Alice ya, Suki QvQ. Lagian Alice sengaja publish sekarang, biar suasana tanabata nya bisa kerasa~ *alasan absurd*

Maaf juga kalau misalnya fic ini kurang memuaskan, membosankan, terkesan garing, kurang greget dan kurang kerasa romance-nya untuk para readers sekalian terutama untuk Suki... romance memang bukan keahlian Alice soalnya /ngeles aja lu/. Dan apa pula itu epilog-nya abal banget OTL. Habis bingung endingnya mau gimana /ngek/. Terus judulnya... Alice nggak yakin itu judul nyambung sama ceritanya /plak/

Selanjutnya Alice ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang telah nyempetin baca sampai akhir! Alice cayaaank kaliaan~ *tebar-tebar ekstrak kulit manggis*

Akhir kata Alice ucapkan,

Review, please! :3


End file.
